narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelm Grimm
Wilhelm Grimm is a Soldat, a member of the Soldaten Rebels, and the brother of Jacob Grimm. Appearance Wilhelm's appearance is strikingly similar to that of his brother. He has pale skin and an average build, and brown eyes and short, light-brown hair. He wears a black sweatshirt and dark-blue jeans with white tennis shoes. Personality Little of Wilhelm's individual personality traits have been shown, aside from being supportive of the Soldaten Rebels' mission in stopping the Blitzleute. Wilhelm and Jacob get along well; they are never seen apart and always fight together. Abilities Wilhelm's Kraft is called Nordenkalt. With it, Wilhelm can fire a wave of intensely cold air that is capable of freezing whatever it comes into contact with. He also has shown able to manipulate the ice as it forms in a variety of ways for both offensive and defensive purposes. By placing his palm on the ground and bringing it back up, he can form a large crystal of ice in the shape of a spike which can be used both for assaulting an enemy and for intercepting attacks. By holding his palm out, Wilhelm can form ice in his hand that expands outwards into a shield which can defend against an incoming attack. The ice crystals of the shield are interwoven together, making them extremely durable and much stronger than they normally would be. Story Allies at the Spectrum Wilhelm is first seen when Matt Withau is introduced to the members of the Soldaten Rebels by Eva Ferguson. Wilhelm is among those who stand up, shocked to see a Shinobi joining them. Wilhelm doesn't make any comment, accepting Matt's help without protest. He doesn't take any significant part in the battle against the London-based Blitzleute led by Kurt Leberecht. The first time he is seen in combat is in Paris against the Blitzleute led by Anna Dietrich. Soldaten Rebels leader Daniel Heinrich orders Wilhelm and his brother to battle Phillip Ordulf. The two initially experience trouble against his Stark Kraft, however they work to overcome him and begin to take the advantage. However, their battle is interrupted by Blitzleute member Kirstin Dortmund uses her Groß Erdemann Kraft to conjure an enormous golem to the battlefield. All other battles are put on hold as attention is turned onto the golem while it wreaks havoc on the city. While the Brothers Grimm assist in the battle, the golem assaults them and renders them both unconscious for the remainder of the fight. After the battle of Paris concludes, the Soldaten Rebels are forced to remain in Paris while their injured members recover, including the Brothers Grimm. After the Rebels have healed, the group travels to Switzerland to continue their battle. They quickly dispose of the Blitzleute members residing there before splitting into two separate groups. Wilhelm and Jacob join a platoon headed to Munich to battle Johann and his forces residing there. Wilhelm is later seen following an unsuccessful battle with Blitzleute second-in-command Henrik Ferdinand that leaves both Wilhelm and his brother unconscious. After the remaining Blitzleute have been defeated, Helene Diethelm gathers the Rebels in their SNIS cargo jet to escape Blitzleute leader Johann Ferguson's final effort to destroy the Rebels. Daniel sacrifices his own life to allow the other Rebels to escape, and Johann's power kills both himself and supposedly Daniel as well. In the aftermath of the battle with the Blitzleute, the remaining Rebels are left to pick up the pieces and clear their name with authorities. Matt requests to return to the site of Daniel's death, and when Helene agrees, they arrive to find that Daniel is alive and well waiting for them. Trivia *Wilhelm and his brother were named after the famous folktale storytellers Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm Category:Character Category:OC